Video set-top boxes provide menus to enable users to navigate to content items of interest. Examples of the menus are shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0112467 A1. The aforementioned reference discloses a graphical user interface having a right menu region adjacent to a left menu region. The left menu comprises selectable menu elements. The right menu region displays sub-elements associated with one of the selectable menu elements identified by a selection element.